


Every beauty needs a beast..

by PopcornGosong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - No werewolves, AU - alternate universe, Fluff, M/M, Teen Wolf, married!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornGosong/pseuds/PopcornGosong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Stiles forgets about a very special night with Derek. One where Stiles runs a multinational company and Derek is a neurosurgeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every beauty needs a beast..

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my iPhone, so I may have missed a few mistakes..

When Stiles comes home from a meeting with the company board after a long and exhausting Friday night, the last thing he'd expect to see when he gets home would be his partner holding a pink heart-shaped balloon in one hand and a bouquet of roses on the other. Derek, it seems have remembered what Stiles didn't. It's their anniversary night. 

"Happy 4th anniversary, sweetie!" Derek says cheerfully with a smile exposing his perfect, straight, white set of teeth.

"...oh my Lord. Der.." Stiles stutters as he puts down his jacket on the couch. 

Stiles remains speechless as his husband walks slowly to him and embrace him in his arms. Derek then kisses Stiles' cheek before handing him the bouquet of roses with a greeting card on it that says "To my little fox, with love"

"I.. I'm so sorry I forgot about our anniversary night. Oh man I'm really so sorry about this. I thought I'd have more time to prepare for it and plan it and all but-"

Stiles' words were cut off as Derek's lips touches his. The kiss goes gentle, modest, and very heartfelt. It does wonders to Stiles' tummy as does his pace of heartbeat. It's very relaxing and it makes him calm. As if Derek has just told him that everything in this world is just right and that nothing can go wrong.

"Aww, 's okay, sweetie! I noticed you've been awfully busy the past few weeks so I've made plans for us tonight. Just the two of us." Derek says.

"Wha-- really? The big bad neurosurgeon who drives a jet black sports car to work has somehow managed to plan an anniversary night?" Stiles asks teasingly

"Yes, I have. That is, of course, if his little fox would want to partake?" Derek's face smiles bright after the words come out of his mouth.

Stiles then unties his tie before replying

"What's our plan for the night?"

"I take it you're interested in partaking, then?"

Stiles nods his head in the most Stiles way possible. By doing it multiple times with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Alright then. First, let's go get something to eat." Derek instructs, then gesturing to the door in the living room that leads to the outside swimming pool.

Normally, the pool's only lighting at night would be built-in lamps inside the pool's walls itself. But on this particularly special night, Derek has the pool surrounded by lit candlesticks each one standing next to different pictures of them together from the moment they first had a dinner date, their first camping trip together, their first night as a couple of newlyweds, and their first time being a family of three which includes a 2 years young girl they've adopted together on their fourth month as a married couple.

The dining area, which is not too far across the pool, is an open-air area with costly dining set featuring a mahogany table that can seat eight, and eight wooden dining chairs. The area itself overlooks the ever-prestigious Thousand Oaks, California. 

On the table, there are two candelabras, one on each side. On the centre of the table lies a platter composed of different meats ranging from lamb, beef, chicken, salmon, tuna, to ham. On each side of the seats of the table, there are empty porcelain plates accompanied by various eating utensils. Next to the platter full of meat, there's a bottle of a 20 year-old French red wine. Two empty glasses complements the wine bottle as well.

Stiles looks at the dining table in amusement because boy does he love to consume meat.

Derek pulls a chair and then gestures for Stiles to sit there, which he does without thinking twice.

Stiles sits down, still in awe as Derek ties the balloon to one of the chairs and then pour the wine to each glass equally, and giving one to Stiles. 

"Ladies and gentlemen before eating this carbful platter tonight, I'd like to propose a toast to the wonderful marriage that Stiles and I are proud to have that's been lasting for 4 years straight and counting. May it last forever even until we are 6 feet beneath the ground. To us" Derek smiles to Stiles as he lifts his glass to meet Stiles' after his speech even though Stiles was the only one there with him that night. 

"To us." The glasses clink and they have a few sips before eating.

"So.. Where's our little princess Anne? Is she asleep?" Stiles asks to Derek, definitely concerned about their daughter.

"She's with aunt Lydia and uncle Jackson for the night. They're going to a camping trip back to Beacon Hills, remember? You basically over prepared her for the trip 2 days ago" he replies to his partner.

Stiles puts down his cutleries and stop eating for a moment. He heaves a long sigh before scratching his head. Triggering major concern in Derek's head.

"Is something the matter, little fox?" Derek asks

"Nothing, really. It just feels like it's only Yesterday we picked her up from the orphanage and then tell her to call you daddy and call me papa.. They grow up so fast.." He replies  
Derek reaches out for Stiles' clenching fists on the table and holds it. He starts to move it in a circular motion, trying to comfort Stiles.

"Everything's going to be okay. We've been a great family so far and if there's a problem we can always manage to figure the way out together." He says

"Promise?" Stiles asks. Questioning himself why he's even questioning Derek's response. He just feels like it's much needed

"I promise, little fox" comes the reply. Derek holds Stiles' clenching fists moments before eating the food again.

They continue to eat again, telling each other about how their day has went. What with Stiles telling Derek how busy and boring his day was, whereas Derek tells Stiles about how he spent only half a day at the hospital and the other half preparing for their anniversary night. 

After they finished and one of the housemaids have picked up the empty plates, Derek stands up to blow the candles out and then taking Stiles' hand to walk him back to their room. 

When they're in the room, Derek turns on the stereo which plays Michael Bublé. He then offers one hand to Stiles with a wide, genuinely Derek smile.

"May I have this dance?"

"Why yes, you may." Comes the response as Stiles gives his good hand to be held by Derek.

Derek pulls his hand to a gentleman's kiss then pulls Stiles closer. Putting his arms around Stiles' waist after putting Stiles' arms around his neck area. Their foreheads touch as they slow dance through the night together.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Derek asks with a teasing smile and widened eyes staring directly into Stiles'.

"Of course, sourwolf." Comes the reply. 

Stiles kisses his husband gently and genuinely, fuelled with all sorts of feelings of love, understanding, and compassion. This is definitely one of those unforgettable nights.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful." Derek says when their lips part for a moment

"You know, every beauty needs a beast." Stiles replies, then winks at Derek.

"Oh so that's what you really think about me?" Derek says as he laughs.

"I don't call you sourwolf for nothing, Der." He replies  
They begin to kiss slowly and passionately. Sharing the night together as they hold each other close in the name of true love.

They end their night together with naked Stiles falling asleep on Derek's bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome


End file.
